universal_dimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cotlno da sQuiB Overlord
Description Cotlno is a sQuiB, aka a colossal squid. He is the leader of the sQuiB Empire, which is a huge empire spanning several dimesnions, they have conquered several planets in each dimension. Cotlno is quite large, being exactly 98 feet and 3 inches in length (not including the tentacle because im too lazy to mEAsure him). He is a deep red in coloration with azure blue eyes. His body consists of a large (thicc) mantle and a large circular fin at the back, which is held up by a gladius; which is basically a cartilage spine. He has 10 tentacles which stand straight up like all other sQuiBs. Inside the tentacles is beak blah blah rest of physical description. He is very sadistic in personality, conquering entire areas with no care for the inhabitants. He seems to take a special interest in war, having a huge expanse of armies, vehicles, and nuclear weapons. He has been known to launch nuclear detonations near his enemies to scare them into surrendering. He holds very strong grudges against his enemies, going to extreme measures just to threaten them. Forms Form 1 (Normal Form) Just a normal sQuiB, though exceptionally larger. Form 2 (Hyper Cotlno) Almost identical to his normal form, though slightly larger with more endurance/strength, and glowing red eyes. He goes into this form when he needs the extra strength. Form 3 (Ultimate Cotlno) This is Cotlno's last form, it is unknown how it happened, but here is the description. (note: this form does not appear in this RP) This form is huge, being about 300 feet in length and covered in huge dark red armor plating, estimated to be 3 feet thick. From there, the armor plating has razor sharp quills extending from it in random directions. These quills cover the mantle and the tentacles. There are 4 crab-like legs that come from the mantle, which is used to walk since his psychic powers can no longer support his weight; either that or he just chooses to use them. From his back come 2 long crab pincers, which he uses to tear apart entire cities at onces. His fin is relatively the same, but there is a large pointed spiky tip at the end of his gladius. His fin, gladius, and head are not covered in any armor plating. His eyes glow bright red, with glowing yellow veins showing inside them. Here is a quick overview of the backstory for this form: Cotlno was trapped in the void after being defeated and gained this form through unknown means, God feared he would destroy the world, and Cotlno was thus banished to hell forever. He began to be worshiped by a cult; which referred to him as "The Ultimate Beast". He went insane in hell, due to being trapped there for thousands of years (he wasn't really there for thousands of years, but theres like a time warp thing that made it thousands of years to him idk). He is currently waiting to be released by the cult, who has devised many plans to release him. Backstory Trivia